


Good Morning, My Love

by Fizzpopetite061796



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hawkingbird, Jemma Simmons (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzpopetite061796/pseuds/Fizzpopetite061796
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Hawkingbird fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, My Love

Bobbi felt her eyes twitch open and squinted at the unapologetic sunlight. The fresh scent of coffee whooshed through her nostrils as a broad-shouldered male approached her, a steaming mug of the said coffee in his hand. 

"Morning, little bird."  
He was uncharacteristically chipper, and Bobbi contemplated if she was in some kind of alternate universe for a second.

"How come you're up earlier than me?"  
Her voice was filled with caution. She had been through way too much with skrulls and there was no way she was going to let them mess with her again. 

"You really don't remember, do you?" Clint said, taking one big gulp after another from his oversized mug. He was wearing a purple novelty t-shirt that she had bought for him as a silly gift. 'Livin' La Vida Coffee', it read.

Bobbi smirked at the sight of her husband. It was actually quite unbelievable how much she loved him. And how much she loved his upper body in general... God was definitely on her side when she got that t-shirt; it fit gloriously snug on him since she had hastily grabbed it without checking the size during a mission in Brazil. The fabric clung on to his biceps and faintly teased the outline of his abs. Mmmm... What were they talking about again? Oh yeah, last night.

"No... did something happen? Have I been in a coma for 8 months?"

"More like you drank 8 months' worth of booze."

"Shit. Really? Doesn't feel like it." 

"I took care of it. A tiny British biochemist? I think? Gave me a thing called a 'Banana Bag'. "

"Simmons?" 

"Yeah. Probably."

"Thanks, Hawky" Bobbi teased. She knew very well that Clint was in a constant love-hate relationship with that name -or so he said.

Clint stuck his tongue out at her and put his empty mug down, sitting beside her in their bed and casually kissing the side of her forehead in the process. Bobbi laid her head on his chest in response, feeling the inside of her heart warm up as she breathed in his distinctive scent; coffee, cheap detergent, and a touch of aftershave. She instinctively wrapped both her legs around one of his, latching onto him. Clint lazily ran his fingers through her hair, existing comfortably in the soothing silence. 

Just another morning, before all the save-the-world stuff begins...

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to grasp the personalities of Clint and Bobbi, I don't know how I'm doing to be honest... Any advice/comments/feedback will be much-appreciated.


End file.
